Whispers
by AliPon
Summary: Después de saber lo que era un híbrido, Suzaku se prometió en 'salvar' uno. No obstante, no podía hacerlo de forma pública; la sociedad aún no aceptaba aquellos 'seres'.Quiso saber cómo eran, y en qué condiciones estaban. Pero un par de ojos ciruela, fueron su total perdición. SuzakuXLelouch


**Hola~ **

**Sí, mi nombre es Ali, y es mi primera vez subiendo un fic/one-shot aquí.**

**Sinceramente, planeaba subir primero uno de SnK, pero este me hizo ojitos.**

**Espero les guste y lamento si encuentran algún error ortográfico.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer:** _Todo personaje de Code Geass no me pertence, sino a sus respectivos dueños._

**Advertencias: Contiene una sesión de BDSM, lenguaje explícito y...es yaoi.**

* * *

_Se venden híbridos finos a $30,000._

Eso decía un rótulo de una tienda de mascotas. Había salido de su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, cuando al pasar ese enorme letrero le llamó la atención. ¿Qué era un híbrido? Quiso entrar para preguntar por ello pero… –¡Diablos! Loyd me va a matar. –Exclamó y presuroso fue hasta la estación del tren. Después de unos minutos se encontraba en el departamento de Loyd, su profesor de inglés, quien aceptó asesorarle en aquella materia que se le dificultaba. Tocó el timbre y al instante la puerta fue abierta.

–Llegas tarde, Suzaku. –Le reprochó su infantil profesor, quien era un hombre de cabellos plateados, vestía de traje al estilo sport y siempre iba con sus gafas circulares puestas.

–Perdone. –Murmuró apenado mientras se adentraba en la morada. Aquel lugar lujoso pero con matices de las excentricidades del mayor, le causaba tranquilidad. Cuadros raros por aquí, jarrones de ornato por allá, en fin.

–Saca tus libros y el cuaderno. –El alumno tomó asiento en una silla giratoria frente a una barra de mármol. Del otro lado se encontraba una pizarra blanca en la que el profesor aprovechaba para poner ejemplos. –¿En qué lección nos quedamos?

–En la seis, Loyd.

–Ah, cierto. Bueno abre tu libro de ejercicios ahí y a la vez tu cuaderno; deberás tomar nota de todo lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo? –Un asentimiento por respuesta, y la asesoría comenzó. Suzaku, un joven de 20 años, estudiaba en la facultad de Ingenierías. Desde niño quiso ser como su padre, por lo que tomó la decisión de estudiar Ingeniería Industrial. Se sintió feliz cuando supo que la Universidad le había aceptado. Sus amigos le felicitaron y hasta una fiesta le hicieron. A mitad de semestre, supo que el inglés no era lo suyo; por más que quisiera aprender algo de aquel idioma, no podía. Todas las reglas gramaticales, los tiempos, los auxiliares, le terminaban dejando un dolor de cabeza enorme. Por ello le preguntó a su respectivo profesor si podía ayudarle. No tardó en recibir respuesta, y ese mismo día tuvo su primera asesoría. Ya había transcurrido cerca de un mes y los resultados le eran gratos. Al menos los parciales y orales ya tenían buena nota (un siete le era gran avance).

Pasaron cuatro horas cuando sintió que veía doble, estar leyendo durante mucho tiempo provocaba que viera sobrepuestas las letras. –Loyd, ¿podemos dejar hasta aquí? Ya veo doble. –Dijo mientras parpadeaba para poder enfocar mejor.

–Está bien. Aquí nos quedaremos. –Habló el profesor mientras cerraba su libro de texto y comenzaba a borrar lo escrito en la pizarra. – ¿Gustas tomar café? –Ofreció el mayor de forma amable. Aquel joven le agradaba, por el simple hecho de esforzarse en su materia; su carácter era peculiar y eso le gustaba. "_Es un buen alumno"_ pensó con alegría mientras esbozaba una de sus características sonrisas.

–Por favor. –Le respondió el castaño estudiante, quien se frotaba los ojos. En verdad que le estaba escociendo un poco.

–Bien, ya vuelvo. –El profesor se encaminó a su cocina dejando solo al joven. Suzaku guardó una a una sus cosas, en espera del famoso café del mayor. Sin embargo, en medio de sus pensamientos, el rótulo que había visto horas atrás, se implantó en su mente. ¿Qué serían los híbridos? Si bien sabía que eran animales que eran producto de una cruza de dos especies de la misma familia pero diferente especie. Así como son los perros híbridos de lobo. ¿Eso eran? Después de todo ese anuncio estaba en una tienda de mascotas, ¿qué más podría ser?

–Vaya, vaya…parece que Suzaku tiene problemas. –Exclamó al instante el profesor, sonriendo de forma burlona. Dejó la charola en la barra y puso frente al castaño una taza de porcelana con café recién hecho. –Espero te agrade, me lo regalaron hace unos días. Me dijeron que era especial. –Agregó el mayor mientras analizaba el líquido humeante y de color oscuro que yacía dentro de su taza. Le dio un sorbo y saboreo su sabor. –Al parecer sí es especial.

El estudiante miró a su educador y después a la taza que portaba en sus manos, inhaló el vapor y supo que no era un café barato. Le dio un sorbo y su paladar degustó algo fuera de lo normal; un sabor único e indiscutible. –Está delicioso. –Murmuró atónito, bebiendo a sorbos.

Loyd rio divertido, imitando al menor. Gozando de un momento de paz y comodidad hasta que…– ¿Qué es lo que está rondando por tú cabeza, Suzaku?

El nombrado detuvo a medio camino la taza, pensó que sería buena idea preguntar al profesor si sabía algo sobre los híbridos. A lo mejor tenía información más clara en cuanto a eso. – ¿Usted sabe lo que son los híbridos?

– ¿Los híbridos? –Cuestionó el mayor dándole un sorbo más a su café.

–Sí, es que antes de venir aquí me topé con un anuncio en una tienda de mascotas que decía que se vendía híbridos finos a $30, 000. ¿Usted de casualidad sabe a qué se refiere en realidad? –La mirada curiosa del joven le hizo saber a Loyd que no tenía idea a que se refería aquel letrero.

El hombre de cabellos plateados dejó en la barra su taza-ya que había terminado su café-miró la nada, buscando las palabras que emplearía para una extensa explicación de lo que en realidad eran los híbridos. –Suzaku, tú sabes que los híbridos son seres que son fruto de la cruza de dos especies distintas, pero de las mismas familias. –Un asentimiento como respuesta. –Bien, pero en este caso se ocupa esa palabra a seres que son mitad humanos y mitad felinos o bien caninos. –La mirada de desconcierto por parte de Suzaku le dejó en claro que eso no se lo esperaba. –Estos híbridos sirven como compañía o como esclavos sexuales. Hace una centuria se descubrió la forma de tener estos seres. Se ocuparon hembras-tanto humanas como de felinos y caninos-para saber en qué cuerpo se podía lograr que un embrión se formara. Después de muchos intentos fallidos y de nuevos análisis, supieron que tenía que quitar cromosomas que no eran 'importantes' y que solamente perjudicaban al producto.

"Al ver que poco a poco el cuerpo de las hembras aceptaba el nuevo ser, supieron que habían logrado lo que tanto deseaban. El primer híbrido que hubo no vivió más allá de un lustro. Entonces reanudaron la investigación para hacer que vivieran por un periodo más largo. Por ello tuvieron que volver a hacer el procedimiento de encontrar al cromosoma culpable de un envejecimiento rápido en las células. Poco después se supo que fue por el hecho de que, si se tomaba en cuenta el periodo de vida de un humano y se compara con la de un gato o perro, era completamente distinto; por obvias razones buscaron la forma de que el cromosoma-tanto felino como canino-no afectara al humano, y de esa manera el producto viviera por mayor periodo de tiempo.

"En un segundo intento, esperaron el primer lustro y obtuvieron el resultado que buscaban: el híbrido lo vivió sin complicaciones y tenía la apariencia de un niño humano. Gracias a ese resultado, comenzaron a preñar mayor cantidad de hembras (nunca se reveló en qué cuerpo se pudieron desarrollar los embriones) y así tener los suficientes híbridos para poder comercializarlos."

Suzaku quedó desconcertado por tanta información recibida. No entendía por qué de repente al hombre se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa. Es más, ¿cuál fue la necesidad de hacer eso? Debía haber una razón para ello ¿no? –Loyd, ¿por qué hicieron eso? –el tono de su voz era demasiado bajo pero audible.

–Simplemente querían demostrar que el hombre podía controlar todo, incluso la vida. –Comentó sin rodeos el mayor que mantenía su mirada impasible.

–No puedo creerlo.

–Pues créelo. Aunque también lo hicieron porque algunos hombres-'amantes de los animales'-querían justificarse al momento de tener relaciones sexuales con animales.

–¿Habla de los que hacen zoofilia? –Su mirada asustadiza y con un ligero matiz de asco fueron notados por el mayor.

–Exactamente.

–Qué enfermo.

–Tal vez, pero… –el mayor recargó sus antebrazos en la barra y se inclinó un poco, viendo a los esmeraldas ajenos. –no te has puesto a pensar, ¿sufrirán los híbridos? ¿Serán tratados como se supone deben serlo? ¿Es justo para ellos servir de esa manera? ¿Debieron existir? –Suzaku se sorprendió por aquello pensando en alguna manera de 'rescatarles'.

–Crees… ¿que sea buena idea comprar uno?

Loyd comenzó a reírse por aquello. En verdad que aquel joven era interesante. –Ay, Suzaku. –Dijo después de haber contenido la risa. – ¿En verdad quieres arriesgarte a que te cataloguen como 'amante de los animales'? –El castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. –Mira, sé que quieres hacer la obra del día pero, ¿estás de acuerdo que la sociedad aún no acepta a los híbridos? Si bien la leyes se modificaron y ante la ley son…válidos. Pero ante la moral de las personas no. ¿Sabes cuánto demoraron en aceptar el matrimonio y adopción homosexual? ¡Tardaron casi un milenio! No me lo tomes a mal, pero –posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos –mejor déjalo así.

El mayor tenía razón, debía dejarlo por la paz y seguir su vida. Aunque sentía que-después de saber todo sobre esos seres-estaba abandonando a alguien. Sonrió a su profesor y asintió a modo de respuesta. Probablemente podría comprar uno sin que se enteraran los demás ¿cierto?

Pasaron los días y seguía con la ansiedad de querer 'salvar' a un híbrido, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que nadie se enterara. Un sábado por la mañana decidió entrar a aquel local. Admiró todo lo que allí había: correas, collares, placas, juguetes, jaulas, almohadas, en fin; todo lo concerniente a las mascotas, ahí estaba. Además de que había jaulas de cachorros de distintas razas que meneaban su colita y ladraban al nuevo cliente. Admiró a cada cachorro y terminó por acercarse a acariciar a un Husky Siberiano que le había llamado la atención.

–¿Buscaba algo en especial, joven? –Una voz femenina le hizo dar un respingo y girarse un poco para ver a la mujer en cuestión. Una joven de cabellos rojizos, tez nívea y ojos aguamarina le estaba sonriendo afable.

–¿Eh? –Fue a lo único que atinó a decir.

–Pregunté que si usted buscaba algo en especial, joven.

–Bueno… –se irguió apenado –es que fuera del local hay un rótulo que…

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par mostrando un brillo sin igual. –¿Usted quiere saber acerca de los híbridos que se están vendiendo?

–Ammm…bueno ¿sí?

–Venga, por acá. –La muchacha le tomó de la muñeca y le haló hasta el fondo del local. Pasó una tarjeta frente a un rayo láser y una puerta se abrió. –Por aquí. –La joven volvió a halarle, atravesando una puerta que se cerró automáticamente tras de ellos. El lugar estaba oscuro y tenía un aroma dulce, como a vainilla. –Espere aquí. –Indicó la fémina que se alejó de él y encendió las luces.

Por un momento creyó quedar ciego por el cambio de oscuridad a luz. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, tratando de poder enfocar bien. –Bienvenido al área de los híbridos, joven. –Exclamó la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él. –Tenemos de todo tipo, desde vírgenes hasta expertos. Usted elige.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para cerciorarse de lo que veía. No se lo podía creer. Los híbridos estaban en jaulas de vidrio que iban de piso a techo, tenían collares en sus cuellos y estaban desnudos. Había desde 'cachorros' hasta 'adultos'. Lo que no podía creerse era el hecho de que tuvieran forma humana (hasta cierto punto). Él se los había imaginado como animales deformes que pudieran caminar en dos patas o algo por el estilo. Pero, ahora se enteraba que se parecían a cualquier hombre o mujer del mundo, solamente que cambiaba el hecho de que tuvieran colas, orejas y los colmillos característicos de la especie. Caminó por el pasillo de las jaulas, notando que todos le miraban extrañados. Por lo general quienes les iban a comprar tenía un brillo en sus ojos que les estremecía en demasía, pero…aquel humano parecía más asustado que ellos.

–Joven, ¿cómo quiere a su híbrido?

–¿Disculpe? –Cuestionó extrañado, ¿a qué se refería esa mujer?

–Sí, que si usted buscaba algo en específico.

–La verdad, solo quería saber cómo eran ellos. –La desilusión por parte de la joven que le atendía se notaba a leguas. –Pero…podría decirme ¿cómo podría adquirir uno? –Le sonrió afable a la chica que se ruborizó y asintió cabizbaja.

–Permítame, ahora regreso. –La chica salió de aquel lugar, dejando a Suzaku solo. Las miradas curiosas de los híbridos se clavaban en él, trató de disimularlo pero no pudo evitar el reír por lo bajo. En verdad que el nerviosismo era demasiado para él.

–¿De qué ser ríe, joven amo? –Aquella voz suave, le hizo girar su rostro y toparse con unos orbes ciruelas que le miraban con singularidad. Un híbrido de cabellos negros, orejas y cola de gato, tez nívea y eso ojos que le hipnotizaron con solo verle le estaba viendo curioso.

–Ah…pues yo…

–Aquí está el formulario, joven. –La chica llegó justo a tiempo. Traía papeles de todos tamaños, un bolígrafo y un collar con una placa en blanco.

–Disculpe, ¿por qué el collar y la placa?

–Pues, por si llega a comprar uno en este instante.

–Oh.

–Bueno, venga. Siéntese aquí, le explicaré todo sobre ellos ¿de acuerdo? –El castaño se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó en la silla que había palmeado la muchacha.

–Adelante.

–Bueno, primero que nada. ¿Usted qué es lo que quiere saber en concreto?

–Bueno, es que no sé si son para simple compañía o… –una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios rosados de aquella chica pelirroja, que le dio miedo el tan solo verla.

–Entiendo. –La joven se acomodó mejor en su silla y comenzó a explicar. –Ellos pueden ser acompañantes, esclavos sexuales o sirvientes. Depende de la necesidad del dueño. Ellos aprenden rápido, por lo que nada más se les enseñó a leer y escribir. Si usted quiere que aprenda a cocinar, simplemente muéstrele como hacer un platillo una sola vez y verá que en la siguiente ocasión, él o ella, lo prepararan con facilidad. Si usted quiere que aprenda alguna posición para tener sexo, solo debe decirle como.

"No se preocupe por el trato que usted le vaya a dar. Se les enseñó a satisfacer a todo tipo de gusto; incluyendo masoquista. Por ello se les clasifica de vírgenes a expertos; obviamente que los expertos tuvieron que ser entrenados durante un periodo de tiempo mucho mayor, para aprender a soportar ciertas cosas. Tampoco se preocupe en cuanto a si pueden quedar preñados o no ya que son estériles por naturaleza. Sin embargo, ellos tienen temporadas de celo; en esas circunstancias se le pide, de la manera más atenta, que lo encierre en una habitación por tres días-que es el tiempo que dura su celo-. Esto ocurre cada mes.

"De igual forma, si quiere que sea su acompañante no debe haber mayor problema. En cuanto a sus cuidados, no son especiales (salvo por el celo). Tienen que estar limpios, por lo que se deberán bañarlos cada tercer día; tienen que tener todas las vacunas; se les alimenta de acuerdo a la 'especie'; se tiene que sacar a pasear por lo menos tres veces a la semana y se le debe de mimar. "

Suzaku había quedado con la boca abierta por semejante discurso. Literalmente se les trataba como mascotas. Eso era lo que más impacto le provocó. –¿Alguna otra pregunta, joven?

–Sí, ¿deben de estar vestidos verdad?

La chica soltó una ruidosa carcajada que causó confusión en el castaño. ¿De qué se reía? –Obviamente que no, joven. Usted es muy gracioso.

–¿Por qué no? –Le cuestionó confundido.

–Por el simple hecho de que no hay ropa para ellos, ni siquiera se les ha fabricado alguna.

–Ya veo. –Dijo con un tono de desilusión Suzaku. –Eso significa que siempre estarán ¿desnudos?

–Sí, ya están acostumbrados a ello.

–Entiendo.

–Entonces, ¿comprará uno?

–¿Eh? –Le miró desconcertado. –Bueno…realmente no tengo todo el dinero y…

–Descuide, yo lo arreglo. Como usted me ha caído bien le haré un descuento. ¿Cuánto tiene ahorita?

–A lo mucho tengo… –comenzó a contar con sus dedos –unos diez mil.

–Diez mil, eh. –La muchacha pareció pensarlo dos veces hasta que habló. –De acuerdo, este es el trato. Usted pagará por mensualidad. Me dará tres mil cada mes, hasta que cubra el monto de quince mil. Le haré el cincuenta por ciento de descuento. –Dijo autosuficiente la mujer, que le veía de manera orgullosa. –¿Qué dice?

–Pero, yo nunca dije que compraría uno.

–Vamos, ellos son especiales. Debe admitirlo. Venga. –Le volvió a tomar de la muñeca y le llevó a rastras frente a la primera jaula. –Mire, este de aquí es un experto. –La joven le señaló a un híbrido de cabello rubio, colas y orejas de perro y unos ojos azules sumamente hermosos. –Él es divertido y un poco travieso pero es muy tierno. –El susodicho miraba con curiosidad a Suzaku para después sonreír y menear su colita. Al momento en que le iba a corresponder la sonrisa, la muchacha le haló para que viera otro. –Este otro de aquí es un virgen. Es algo tímido pero es un buen chico. –El castaño miró a ese nuevo híbrido que tenía sus cabellos castaños claros, ojos rosados y orejas y cola de gato.

–Perdona, pero ¿no tienen nombre?

La fémina se detuvo en seco y dijo en tono triste. –Está prohibido ponerles nombre cuando están en la tienda. Se les enseñó que al momento de adquirir uno era porque le pertenecían a alguien. Por ello no tienen nombre.

Suzaku frunció sus labios suspirando con tristeza. Eso sí que era lamentable. Elevó la mirada, viendo a todos los que estaban ahí. Muchos tenían un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, como si quisieran que él les adoptara.

–Al parecer usted les agrada.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, ellos normalmente se esconden o se van a un rincón de la jaula cuando algún cliente nuevo llega. Pero con usted…al parecer les es cómodo. –Aquella afirmación le hizo feliz por lo que sonrió alegre.

–Joven amo… –nuevamente aquella dulce voz le llamaba y sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su mirada a la jaula donde estaba aquel híbrido de cabellos negros.

–Shh cállate. –Escuchó una reprenda por parte de otro híbrido, pero no le dio importancia.

–Hola, amiguito. –Dijo Suzaku cuando quedó frente al cristal donde se hallaba aquel 'muchachito' de unos diecisiete años. O al menos eso aparentaba. Le sonrió de forma cálida y pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el otro. Le dio tanta ternura que dijo sin chistar. –Lo quiero a él.

–¡¿Sí va a comprar uno?! –Exclamó emocionada la mujer. –Y para colmo escogió a uno muy hermoso. –La joven daba saltos de gusto, al fin vendería uno.

Suzaku no apartaba la mirada de aquellas ciruelas que le atrajeron momentos atrás. Su mirada se paseó por el fino cuerpo del híbrido y sintió calor en sus mejillas. Se había ruborizado. Y cómo no sonrojarse, si tenía frente a él a un joven (con orejas y cola de gato) que parecía una joya.

–Oiga, venga a firmar. –Dijo la vendedora desde la mesa donde anteriormente estaban.

–Voy. –Respondió al instante, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde la muchacha estaba. – ¿Qué tengo que firmar?

–Este contrato, del cual recibirá una copia. También tiene que llenar el formato del híbrido, del cual también recibirá una copia. Como promoción del mes, se le entregará un collar con una placa. De igual forma se le avisa que el híbrido le será entregado cuando haya saldado la cuenta. –Explicó la muchacha. –También se le tomará una foto al híbrido y será registrado ante la ley, como un 'ciudadano especial'. Recibirá un pasaporte y visa, por si quiere que vaya de viaje con usted. También se le entregará una lista con lo requerido para que pueda vivir con usted, ¿de acuerdo?

–Un poco, sí. –Dijo sonriente mientras firmaba y leía unos cuantos párrafos del contrato. No había nada anormal, para él estaba bien y no tenía ninguna treta. –Y una última pregunta.

–¿Sí?

–Al momento en que haya terminado de pagar, ¿tengo que venir por él o ustedes me lo pueden llevar?

–Como usted prefiera. Muchos clientes quieren anonimato, en cuanto a la entrega. Usted sabe, por los vecinos y demás cosas.

–En ese caso, quisiera que me lo llevaran por favor.

–No hay problema, joven.

–Bueno, aquí tiene el contrato y en un momento lleno el registro.

–Está bien. Mientras tanto, pasaré a su híbrido a la zona de apartado.

–Vale. –Le sonrió a la chica que fue a donde estaba la jaula del que había escogido y vio como ella lo sacaba.

–Ven, te llevaré a otro lugar. –Le dijo amigable la muchacha, quien le ponía una correa al híbrido. Este salió con la cola entre las patas, con la cabeza baja y las orejas hacia atrás. –No tengas miedo, por fin alguien te ha comprado. –Exclamó alegre la joven que acarició al híbrido. –¡Oiga!

–Mande.

–¿Qué nombre le va a poner? –Justamente eso estaba pensando Suzaku. Se quedó pensando un rato cuando respondió…

–Lelouch.

–¿Lelouch?

–Sí. –La mujer miró extrañada al castaño para después encogerse.

–Bueno, al fin y al cabo no es mío.

Suzaku sonrió y por fin pudo terminar de llenar el registro. –Aquí tiene. –Le extendió el papel a la joven que iba a cruzar la puerta por donde habían entrado.

–Sí que es rápido. –Dijo sonriente mientras hacía un intercambio. –Usted toma esto –la correa –y yo tomo esto –el registro –; ya vuelvo.

En aquel lugar se quedaron, el ahora nombrado, Lelouch y Suzaku; ellos se miraban fijamente, como queriendo saber qué pensaban el uno y el otro. Suzaku le volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba con cautela y le acariciaba una oreja, provocando un estremecimiento por parte del híbrido. Éste comenzó a ronronear mientras cerraba los ojos. –Creo que te gusta ¿verdad? –Una mirada tierna le hizo saber que así era. –Eres muy lindo.

–De acuerdo, joven Suzaku, Lelouch le estará esperando. –Anunció la chica que le entregó un recibo y la copia del contrato y demás papeles que había llenado. –Fue un placer hacer un trato con usted.

–El placer fue mío, y ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

–Kallen. Kozuki Kallen. –Los dos estrecharon su mano.

El castaño le sonrió a la chica y le devolvió la correa. Lelouch admiró por última vez a su dueño. No le olvidaría, debía de recordarle hasta que estuviera con él en su nuevo hogar.

Una despedida corta, y su amo desapareció, dejándole con la chica de cabellos rojizos, que le llevó a otra jaula donde esperaría (junto a los demás animales que estaban en apartado) el regreso de su amo.

Pasaron cinco meses y por fin Suzaku había saldado la cuenta. Ninguno de sus amigos, incluyendo al profesor, se enteró a donde iba a parar parte de su sueldo. Le costó ambientar su casa, de tal manera que Lelouch estuviera cómodo. Era un fin de semana y estaba nervioso. Ese día le llevarían a Lelouch; así lo había pedido. Horas atrás había marcado el número de la tienda de mascotas y, afortunadamente, quien atendía en ese instante fue Kallen, por lo que no tuvo problema en hacer el 'pedido'.

El reloj ya marcaban las tres de la tarde y sus piernas no paraban de estar quietas. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? En aquel instante sonó el timbre y presuroso fue a abrir. –Perdone la demora me perdí. –Se disculpó Kallen haciendo una reverencia. –Pero aquí está, sano y salvo. –Tiró un poco de la correa e hizo aparecer a Lelouch que miró a Suzaku de forma tímida.

–Descuide, está bien. –Dijo Suzaku quien por fin respiraba tranquilo.

–Bueno, se le agradece haber comprado un híbrido. Aquí tiene lo prometido. –La chica extendió una bolsa con la placa, el pasaporte, visa y el carnet de vacunación. –Las primeras vacunas se le dieron como parte de la promoción; por lo que las demás usted deberá llevarlo a la tienda para que se le apliquen en el tiempo correspondiente. –Explicó Kallen. –Espero su vida sea feliz y plena, con Lelouch como su acompañante. Hasta pronto, joven Suzaku. –El castaño asintió recibiendo la correa.

Inmediatamente cuando recibió la correa y se adentró en la casa, sintió como Lelouch le abrazaba y ronroneaba. Por la ternura que le dio, comenzó a acariciar las orejitas del otro; sintiendo un estremecimiento por parte de este. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo sabía que él se sentía feliz.

–Te haré un recorrido por la casa, ven. –Tomó de la mano a Lelouch y le comenzó a mostrar el lugar. Para el de cabellos negros, todo aquello le pareció acogedor y más, cuándo se enteró de que dormiría con su amo.

–¿En verdad dormiré con usted, amo Suzaku? –Preguntó Lelouch con un brillo en sus ojos. Siempre, desde cachorro, se preguntó cómo sería dormir con su amo.

–Sí, Lelouch. Pero…por favor, no me digas amo. –La mirada llena de tristeza del nombrado le partió el corazón. –No me lo tomes a mal. Es que…no creo acostumbrarme a que alguien me llame de esa forma. –Dijo apenado.

–Es que…no puedo. Tengo prohibido no llamarle amo, amo.

Suzaku frunció los labios y resopló resignado. –Bueno…para evitarte conflictos. Llámame a cómo estás acostumbrado. –El pelinegro sonrió meneando la colita.

–De acuerdo, amo Suzaku.

Desde aquel día la vida del castaño cambió. Nunca se retractaría por lo que había hecho. A los pocos meses sus vecinos, amigos e incluso Loyd supieron que tenía un híbrido; sin embargo, no se enteraron por terceros, sino porque el mismo Suzaku se los dijo. Todos sus conocidos decidieron conocer a su 'acompañante' por lo que le visitaron un fin de semana. Lelouch fue querido por todos al instante, por el simple hecho de que era tierno y lindo. La mayoría envidiaba al estudiante de Ingeniería Industrial, por tener a tan hermoso ejemplar. Muchas veces, cuando le sacaba a pasear, otros dueños de híbridos se fijaban en Lelouch. Aquello le incomodaba y le molestaba, después de todo, Lelouch era suyo. Sí, se había 'encariñado' tanto con él que no soportaba que alguien más le mirara de forma obscena.

Pasaron los años y Suzaku estaba por terminar su carrera, solo faltaba terminar su tesis y al fin sería 'libre'. Aquella noche estaba releyendo su tesis, buscando errores o algo que no estuviera bien explicado. Estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no se percató de que Lelouch había entrado de forma sigilosa. El híbrido miraba con curiosidad a su amo, siempre le veía ocupado pero no podía quejarse, Suzaku siempre le atendía cuando tenía tiempo o bien, hacía un espacio en su agenda para pasar tiempo con él. Suzaku siempre fue bueno con él y siempre le estaría agradecido. Se acercó con cautela, irguiendo sus orejas y meneando levemente su cola. Al parecer Suzaku aún no se percataba que estaba ahí. Sonrió juguetón por lo que se agazapó y al momento en que el castaño bajó los papeles para poder frotarse los ojos, se abalanzó sobre él. Un gritó de sorpresa por parte de Suzaku se escuchó pero después fue acallado por un casto beso. Ah, como adoraba aquellos labios.

–Suzaku…–después de casi dos años, al fin pudo decirle por su nombre. Aunque nada más fuera dentro de casa y cuando estuvieran solos. – ¿Ya terminaste? –Le miró curioso mientras sus orejitas y cola se erguían.

–Aún me faltan unas hojas por leer. –Cuando el castaño notó cómo las orejitas se echaban hacia atrás y la faz de Lelouch se tornaba triste, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Acarició con cariño las orejas del otro, escuchando sus ronroneos y como una leve sonrisa se formaba en aquellos labios rosados como las flores de cerezo.

–Es que me siento solo. –Un puchero por parte de Lelouch y una risilla por parte de Suzaku.

Cómo adoraba a ese híbrido. Era su mayor placer verle sonreír y jugar. A pesar de que ya rebasaba los veinte años, toda vía se comportaba como un cachorro.

–Es decir, quieres que te 'mime'. –Un asentimiento avergonzado y un rubor en las mejillas ajenas, fueron su respuesta. –Bueno, creo que 'jugar' un ratito contigo no me hará daño. –Susurró cerca del rostro ajeno elevado con una de sus manos por la barbilla.

Si bien, al principio nunca pensó en que llegaría a tener sexo con Lelouch; pero un día no pudo resistirse. Todo el tiempo viéndole desnudo y paseándose de aquí para allá, agachándose y poniéndose en poses que provocaban que la imaginación de Suzaku volara, le estaba dando un colapso. Simplemente no lo aguantó, ya no pudo contenerse. Y de un momento a otro había tenido intimidad con Lelouch. No podía negar que le fue placentero. Pensó que Lelouch se enojaría o bien, no le permitiría tocarle de nuevo; sin embargo, no fue así. Al paso del tiempo, sus encuentros se volvieron frecuentes. A tal punto que habían adquirido una forma de tener relaciones: utilizando 'juguetes especiales'.

–Suzaku…–gemía Lelouch, quien estaba siendo acariciado por el mencionado. Las manos de Suzaku recorrían cada parte del cuerpo ajeno, provocando el estremecimiento y aquellos sonidos que le excitaban.

El simple tacto piel con piel, provocaba que un calor sofocante se agolpara en su ser. Quiso admirar, por enésima vez, aquel hermoso cuerpo de piel de porcelana. Sí, Lelouch era suyo y de nadie más, ese era su más grande orgullo. No pasó mucho cuando dejó de lado su tesis y, tomando con firmeza los muslos ajenos, acomodó a su querido minino en su regazo. Sus labios recorrieron desde la clavícula hasta el hombro ajeno, dejando un camino de besos dulces que hacían perder la cabeza a Lelouch. Suzaku sabía a la perfección los lugares erógenos del otro, por lo que sus caricias y besos quisieron ocuparse de ellos. Espalda, cuello, muslos, pecho, nalgas, orejas y cola eran acariciadas con zuma benevolencia.

La temperatura subía y con ello el deseo y el placer. Suzaku retiró el collar del otro y así sus besos se centraron en el cuello, aquel delicado lugar donde el aroma dulce se acumulaba. Ése era su néctar, su elixir y su droga. Nunca se cansaría de ello, además de que el lazo entre él y su minino, estaba demasiado estrecho. Tal vez eran diferentes en lo anatómico, pero sus corazones estaban unidos. Por más que alguien quisiera separarles, aquello no sucedería nunca. No podía siquiera pensar en algo como eso. Lelouch era suyo y de nadie más. Sonaba egoísta incluso, pero así era su pensar. El solo pensar que le podría perder o que se lo fueran a arrebatar, le llenaba de una ansiedad inexplicable, y que solo podía ser apagada con marcar al de ojos ciruelas. Le mordió con algo de fuerza la curvatura entre el cuello y hombro. Lamió con lentitud para volver a morder y por último succionar aquella hermosa piel, que pronto se tornaba rojiza y presentaba las marcas de sus dientes. Lelouch imploraba jadeante por un beso de su amo, pero éste se divertía viéndole de aquella manera tan suplicante. El castaño tenía sus cabellos revueltos gracias a las delicadas manos que se encargaban de alborotarlo o jalarlo un poco. La petición del pelinegro no tardó mucho en ser escuchada, y recibió su 'premio'. Un beso pasional, donde sus lenguas jugaban un rol importante. Alientos, suspiros y jadeos se perdían en aquel gesto. El ser gatuno comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo en su perineo el bulto creciente dentro del pantalón de su amo. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya que él era el causante de aquella reacción en el castaño.

Sin deshacer el demandante beso, las manos delicadas de Lelouch viajaron hasta el borde de la playera de algodón ajena, la cual alzó un poco para introducir sus manos y tocar la piel tostada de su dueño. Sintió su abdomen bien trabajado, el cual le hizo sentir una corriente viajar desde su espina hasta su semi-erecto miembro. No era para menos que aquellos abdominales estuvieran bien marcados, si Suzaku entrenaba diario. Siempre quiso verle entrenar, para poder admirar como su escultural cuerpo se perlaba por el sudor. Sus falanges tocaban curiosos aquellos músculos, sintiendo como se tensaban al mínimo tacto. La respuesta era que sus manos estaban frías, como siempre. Mordió el labio inferior del castaño escuchando una risilla divertida. Sus orbes ciruelas se afilaron y se posaron en los esmeraldas, que brillaban con deseo y lujuria. Suzaku amaba todo de Lelouch, no había algo que odiara. Todos su movimientos delicados y elegantes le atrajeron, así como un mosquito se acerca a la intensa luz para después darse cuenta que comenzaba a arder al estar tan cerca de ella.

Suzaku apretó entre sus manos las redondas nalgas del peli negro, quien gruñó por lo bajo y rasguñó su abdomen. Sabía a la perfección que estaba en celo, lo notó con tan solo con ver sus dilatadas pupilas y como su piel y cola se erizaban a su tacto. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo con su minino en celo, y eso le divertía. El peligro de que Lelouch le 'devorara' era algo que le hacía desearle. El riesgo de tener sexo con un híbrido en celo, era el hecho de que éste podía ser salvaje y podía llegar a lastimar a su amo; pero esto tenía sin cuidado al castaño. La única manera en que el otro se apaciguaba era devolviéndole el 'favor'.

Sin una palabra y con lentitud retiró al 'felino' para ponerse de pie. Caminó hasta el umbral del estudio, miró por sobre su hombro al jadeante y deseoso Lelouch; se divertía cuando estaba en celo, era más fácil que aguantara 'ciertas cosas'. Siendo seguido por el otro se encaminó a su habitación, esperó hasta que el peli negro entrara y sin más le azotó contra la pared para besarle de forma despiadada y demandante. Posó sus manos en las caderas ajenas y apretó al punto de que dejaba blanquizca aquella zona. Sus besos descendieron hasta el cuello y pecho, donde se encargó de marcarle de nuevo. Llegó hasta uno de sus pezones, y ahí se divirtió succionando y lamiendo cual caramelo fuese. Las uñas del híbrido se enterraban en sus hombros hasta que traspasaron la tela.

Las palmas de Suzaku ascendieron tortuosamente lento hasta sus axilas, siguieron su camino hasta que los brazos de Lelouch se encontraban completamente estirados por sobre su cabeza. Sus manos se entrelazaron y sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Sus respiraciones anormales y profundas estaban presentes. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Lelouch; sin embargo, la expresión del castaño era la misma. Lo sabían, lo tenían presente…en ese momento se dieron cuenta del verdadero significado que tendría aquella noche. Se volverían amantes, unos diferentes…realmente diferentes, aunque no tanto como los otros 'amantes de los animales'. Un beso cargado de pasión, se dieron, degustando la saliva ajena y el aliento que les llenaban.

Pronto deshicieron la unión de sus manos, se separaron y como si el mundo se detuviera y dejara de importar, se examinaban. Los orbes esmeraldas recorrían cada curvatura de aquel hermoso cuerpo, mientras que las ciruelas de Lelouch estaban fijas en aquel bulto que parecía 'llamarle'. Sin miramientos se hincó y por sobre la ropa comenzó a lamer aquella zona. Pudo escuchar un suspiro que le instó a seguir. Con premura desabrochó aquel entallado pantalón de mezclilla, el cual fue bajando hasta que quedaron en los tobillos de su amo; después retiró las pantuflas del otro y con ello terminó por quitar la prenda de mezclilla. Le miró de forma sutil, pidiendo permiso para continuar; recibió una afirmación por medio de un asentimiento. Sin más tiró del bóxer para dejar al descubierto aquel 'manjar' que tanto deseaba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y así comenzó la felación que volvía loco al castaño. Su lengua, un tanto áspera, recorría toda la extensión del erguido pene que engullía; sus manos masajeaban de maravilla los testículos ajenos, logrando escuchar lo anhelado: un gemido ronco y placentero.

De pronto sintió una mano posarse en su cabellera, la cual fue halada hacia atrás. Gracias a eso, tuvo que 'liberar' su 'bocadillo' para mirar a su amo, dejando un hilo de saliva a su paso. Aquel joven de veintitantos años, que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, respiración agitada y sus labios entre abiertos, le miraba deseoso. Suzaku le jaló de nueva cuenta los cabellos, causándole un poco de dolor. Se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de su amo, mientras posaba sus manos en la diestra ajena que aprisionaba sus hebras negras. Le miró con autosuficiencia esperando la próxima 'orden'. Suzaku posó sus ojos en un pezón, el cual recibió su atención, mordiéndole con algo de fuerza sintiendo el esbelto cuerpo de su 'felino', tensarse.

–Lelouch, sabes que jugaremos ¿verdad? –Sus ojos veían los de Lelouch, teniendo claro que esa noche sería un poco distinta a las demás. –Confías en mí ¿cierto?

El híbrido abrió sus labios sin apartar su mirada de la ajena. –Sí. –Susurró para comenzar a doblegarse, sabiendo que aquel 'juego' era así. Uno 'reinaba' y el otro se 'doblegaba'. Era aquel juego en que el dolor, la resistencia y -sobre todo- la confianza, se ponían a prueba. Llevaba tiempo dentro de aquel mundo que Suzaku le llevó de a poco. Tal vez aquel joven castaño, bien parecido, tenía un carácter que todo el mundo adoraba pero…nadie, salvo una chica que conoció varios ayeres atrás, conocía a Suzaku dentro del juego BDSM. Dentro de aquel distorsionado mundo que solían frecuentar para olvidarse del real.

–Hoy probaremos algo distinto, ¿de acuerdo? –Un sutil "_Sí_" y comenzó el 'juego'.

Suzaku llevó al otro hasta la cama, le ordenó que se recostara boca arriba y que posara sus manos por sobre su cabeza. De la cómoda, sacó unas esposas sencillas y con ellas ató las muñecas en uno de los barrotes de la cabecera. Supo que Lelouch no estaba del todo seguro, por lo que se puso sobre de él, acomodándose entre sus esbeltas piernas. Le miró con una suave sonrisa surcando sus labios. Poco después le besó de forma lenta y dulce, tal y como le gustaba a su 'mascota'. Comenzó a acariciarle los brazos y con uno sus muslos masajeaba aquel ya erecto miembro. Pronto, la inseguridad de Lelouch desapareció, y sentía aquella 'libertad' recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

Los labios de Suzaku recorrieron cada centímetro de su nívea piel, probando su manzana prohibida. Al momento de llegar a sus muslos los elevó hasta apoyarlos en sus hombros y besar la parte interna. Sabía que ahí, el placer del peli negro era liberado por medio de gemidos que eran su melodía favorita. Una vez degustado aquel lugar, decidió abrirlas hasta su límite.

–No vayas a cerrarlas. –Dijo firme mientras se retiraba la única prenda que portaba: su playera de algodón. De forma rápida la hizo tiras y con ellas ató, una a una, las piernas flexionadas al punto de que la pantorrilla tocaba el muslo; sin permitir que éstas se cerraran. Se apartó un poco, admirando al cuerpo de su bello Lelouch quien hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Sin miramientos, Suzaku le palmeó la parte interna del muslo, provocando que el atado se espabilara. –Nada de quejas. –Rodar de ojos y otra palmada como consecuencia. –Tienes prohibido cerrar las piernas, ¿entiendes? –Lelouch asintió lentamente, recibiendo otra palmada. –No escucho.

–Sí.

El corazón del atado latía con rapidez, sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más profundas y pausadas. Sentir las palmas ajenas recorrer con parsimonia su cuerpo era algo inigualable y deseaba que siempre fuera él quien lo hiciera.

Vivir aquella nueva escena*, le impacientaba; pero debía estar tranquilo, sino recibiría algún 'castigo' mayor. Suzaku se divertía con su erecto miembro; masajeándolo con rudeza, pellizcando de vez en cuando su escroto, engulléndolo, pasando un vibrador por todo su falo y por último poner un anillo vibrador para retrasar su orgasmo. No podía quejarse, si lo hacía, la intensidad de la vibración sería tal que hasta lágrimas derramaría; por ello se abstuvo y cerró sus puños para aguantar. Pronto su entrada comenzó a ser estimulada. Primero fue lamida con delicadeza, siendo saboreada; poco después, un dígito se adentró, haciendo que su espalda se curvara y un jadeo escapara de sus labios. Pronto fueron dos dígitos dentro, que enseguida encontraron su punto erógeno, causando que sonoros gemidos fueran liberados de su garganta. Sabía que no aguantaría por mayor tiempo su orgasmo; entre la vibración y el estímulo de su próstata, no daba por sentado el hecho de retenerle un poco más.

–Amo… –dijo con dificultad, atrayendo la atención de Suzaku. –Por favor…retire el anillo…no aguantaré…más.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó los finos labios de su amo, quién después dijo. –Buen chico. –Ciertamente ya sabía que la resistencia de Lelouch no iba a durar tanto, después de todo le estaba sobreexcitando y el 'juego' aún no terminaba.

Retiró el anillo, sin dejar de estimular el interior de Lelocuh, escuchando su hermosa melodía: un sonoro gemido, seguido de una eyaculación que manchó aquel abdomen plano y de piel nívea. Suzaku, decidió que era hora de que él entrara. Su miembro se lo pedía a gritos y los gestos y demás reacciones de su 'minino', le hacían perder la cordura. Por fortuna, la entrada de Lelouch se había dilatado lo suficiente, así que no habría problema en que su pene entrara.

En todo aquel rato que llevaba recostado, Lelouch, sentía sus piernas entumidas y se estaba cansando de mantener las mismas abiertas hasta su máximo. Su respiración errática y su latir desenfrenado, era lo que prevalecía en él. Hasta el momento en que sintió el glande de Suzaku, rozar su entrada.

–Voy a entrar. –El peli negro no entendía por qué avisaba, siempre lo hacía sorpresa pero…

–¡Ah! –Un gemido, su espalda arqueada y el intentar cerrar sus piernas; fueron sus reacciones al sentir el pene ajeno, adentrarse en él; pero no iba 'solo'. Suzaku, antes de 'entrar', aprovechando la distracción del otro, se había puesto una funda de pene con una textura que se asemejaba a las púas. Quiso probar aquel juguete, que recientemente había comprado. No se sentía tan mal, pero prefería el sentir aquellas estrechas paredes cómo le engullían y le aprisionaban sin piedad. Sin embargo, decidió ver las reacciones de su pareja… ¿pareja? ¿Eso eran? Vaya dilema. Sabía que tenían sentimientos mutuos, y que posiblemente, por cualquier cosa, nunca los 'liberaron'. Tal vez…aquella noche… ¿sería perfecta?

Después de unas cuantas embestidas, Suzaku decidió retirar aquel juguete, para poder sentir piel con piel aquel cálido lugar. Aquel lugar que adoraba, que le hacía olvidar sus malos ratos y que le hacían perder la cordura.

Embestida.

Gemido.

Embestida.

Jadeo.

Nuevamente, el miembro de Lelouch volvía a ponerse duro y no tardó en ser atendido. Las extremidades del pelinegro ya dolían y estaban entumidas, pero el placer era mayor. No importaba si duraba horas, sabía que después vendría lo mejor. Aquel Suzaku del que se enamoró, le confortaba y le mimaba, como debía ser.

Suzaku, junto sus frentes, posando sus manos en la cabecera de la cama mientras seguía embistiendo aquel frágil cuerpo. Quería tener todo de él, no dejar una sola gota…todo lo quería para él. Pero, como toda adicción, siempre querría más y más. Nunca se cansaría de Lelouch, y esperaba que aquel pensar fuera mutuo.

Sabían que pronto terminarían, que pronto todo aquel mundo sin algo cuerdo acabaría. El castaño llevó sus labios a los ajenos, saboreándoles y transmitiendo todo aquello que no podía decir con palabras. Los gemidos nunca cesaron, las caricias siguieron y pronto el estallar de Lelocuh ocurrió. Su semen manchó, nuevamente, su abdomen (que tenía su primera eyaculación ya reseca), y parte del de su 'amo'. Suzaku, al sentir aquellas deliciosas paredes aprisionar con mayor fuerza, pudo aguantar unas cuantas embestidas más y por fin, llenar el ano de Lelouch con su semilla.

Al terminar sus orgasmos, se miraron a los ojos, para después sonreír y besarse con ternura.

Los brazos y piernas, fueron desatados; para después ser masajeados con dedicación. Sí, aquella parte tierna y amorosa, de Suzaku, le encantaba.

–¿Te gustó? –Preguntó burlón el castaño, quien seguía confortando al otro.

Sonrió divertido, viendo de soslayo al contrario. –Sí, aunque…

–Aunque…

–Hubieras agregado el estimulador*. –Infló sus mejillas cual infante, causando gracia al otro.

–Tal vez, después utilice. Ya que tanto te gusta. –Se encogió de hombros de forma alegre y sonriente. A veces le sorprendía lo pervertido que podría ser su adorable 'felino', aunque él era el causante de que la inocencia de Lelouch fuera desapareciendo.

–Idiota. –Murmuró, el peli negro, aún con las mejillas infladas.

–Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?

–Nada. –El masaje cesó, por lo que frunció aún más el ceño. –¿Por qué te detuviste? Aún duele.

–Repite lo que dijiste. –Suzaku enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–No.

–Entonces no sigo. –Estaba por levantarse de la cama, cuando unos brazos apresaron su cuerpo.

–Te dije idiota. –Podía sentir el sonrojo en las hermosas mejillas de Lelouch. A veces era divertido molestarle.

Con lentitud se giró y así, pudo observar aquel ruborizado rostro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, acercó su rostro al ajeno y pronunció algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría en confesar. –Te amo, Lelouch. –Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al 'minino', quien miró aquellas esmeraldas que le miraban con ternura y calidez. Sus orejas se hicieron hacía atrás mientras desviaba la mirada.

–Y…yo a ti…también te amo.

Amantes. Pareja. Novios. Cualquier palabra que denominara su 'relación' no les importaba, después de todo…esos eran nada menos y nada más, que susurros.

* * *

*escena: se le denomina a la sesión con prácticas BDSM.

*Lelouch se refería al estimulador prostático.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí, y me dejen un rev.**

**Lamento si la sesión de BDSM fue un asco, pero fue mi mejor intento. :/ Ni modo~**

**De cualquier manera, espero leerles pronto ne?**

**Cuídense**

**AliPon fuera~**


End file.
